


Good Vibrations

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Day 2: Role Reversal, M/M, Scerek Week, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeur Stiles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, what's this?” he asks, and Scott tries not to blush as he dives at Stiles.</p><p>“Give it back,” Scott tells him seriously, and Stiles laughs.</p><p>“Oh come on, what's it do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a few minutes late. Shut up, I had an early work day today. @_@
> 
> Day 2 Theme: Role Reversal
> 
> I made this theme happen, so I had to write for it. I guess it's role reversal for bottom Derek. Also, Stiles getting invited for McHaleinski instead of Scott getting invited into Sterek or Derek into Sciles. I guess? XD
> 
> Inspired by [this conversation with Jenn](http://moonbrained.tumblr.com/post/64922307351/click-read-more-for-a-good-time), so a few lines are thanks to her. <3

Even though he's at Stiles' for a video game marathon they've had planned for weeks, Scott can't help but keep pulling out the little remote he's been keeping inside his hoodie pocket. Between video game bouts when Stiles decides they need to switch up their games, Scott fiddles with the controls on the remote ever so slightly then shooting a text to Derek, to see how he responds to it.

[to Derek]:  
 _i miss you_

[from Derek]:  
 _ive noticed. feels good._

Scott smiles at the message. When Stiles comes back to flop onto Scott's bed, he stuffs his phone back in his pocket, but he isn't quite quick enough with the remote, and Stiles manages to snatch it. “Dude, what's this?” he asks, and Scott tries not to blush as he dives at Stiles.

“Give it back,” Scott tells him seriously, and Stiles laughs.

“Oh come on, what's it do?” Stiles questions as flicks the settings on high, and the effects are instantaneous.

Scott's phone vibrates in his pocket, once, twice, three times. It's enough for Stiles to notice, and it distracts him enough for Scott to take back the remote. Once it's safely back in his hands, Scott flicks the remote off, pulls out the batteries, and scrambles for his cell phone to check his texts from his likely pissed off boyfriend.

[from Derek]:  
 _DAMMIT SCOTT_

[from Derek]:  
 _warning woulda been nice. turn it down. now._

[from Derek]:  
 _...i just came in my pants like a teenager. what the hell scott!_

“Does it make your cell go off?” Stiles asks, easily plucking the phone from Scott's hands then making a face. “Ewww, man. I don't need to see texts about you and your boyfriend's sexcapades.”

Scott flushes, taking back his phone, wary of Stiles trying to get the remote again, even with the batteries now safely slipped in his pocket. “Then don't read my texts,” he grumbles. “Can't we just get back to gaming?”

“Not until you tell me what that remote does,” Stiles replies then gives Scott his best puppy dog impression. “We're best friends; we're supposed to share our toys!”

Before Scott can respond, Derek stomps into the room, looking fairly murderous as he smacks Stiles upside the head. “Ow!”

“I am not a toy for _you_ to play with, Stiles,” Derek states unhappily, but after the words tumble out of his mouth, he flushes at what he just said.

Scott looks back and forth between his best friend and his boyfriend before settling to watch Stiles' eyes widen in horror. “Wait- That remote was for him?” he asks incredulously, jerking a thumb at Derek behind him. “I was accidentally part of one of your sex games. Oh my _god_.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, through gritted teeth. “Get out. _Now_.”

With a squeak he will completely deny he made, Stiles falls off the bed before quickly stumbling to his feet. “You can't tell me-” he begins determinedly but cuts himself when Derek grabs him by the back of the neck and leads him towards the door.

“Scott and I are going to fuck now, so go away. Or listen in. I don't care,” Derek states, giving a little shove before stalking towards Scott, who's just staring in shock.

Quickly, Stiles bolts from the room and slams the door behind him when Derek pulls Scott into a kiss. Scott makes a token noise of protest into the kiss at the treatment of his best friend, but Derek makes a whimpering sound when they fall back onto the bed together, and all Scott's protests are gone. He yanks at Derek's belt while Derek takes off his henley, tossing it off the bed.

“He's out there listening,” Derek reminds Scott as he reaches for the red hoodie Scott's donning.

“His choice,” Scott replies after he gets his t-shirt off along with the hoodie over his head. “I just want you. Can I see-?”

“Yes, please,” Derek murmurs, kicking off his jeans and briefs that get stuck at his ankles. “You need to be more careful with that remote next time.”

Scott ducks his head apologetically as he takes off Derek's socks and shoes to get the rest of clothes off and on the floor. “There'll be a next time after what happened this time?” he asks as unzips his jeans and shimmies out of them along with his boxers.

Derek looks thoughtful for a moment before snorting. “Yeah, I liked it,” he admits, spreading his legs and raising up his knees. “You know, before Stiles took the remote.”

“Sorry,” Scott murmurs, eyes trailing down Derek's ass and the base of the plug they had put in a few hours earlier. “You look so good like this, Derek.”

Reaching out a hand, Scott trails his finger down one of Derek's thighs and down under his balls touch the plug. Derek groans in response, shifting his hips ever so slightly and his cock twitching on his belly. Scott smiles, kissing side of Derek's knee.

“Want me to fuck you now?” he asks, in a low voice.

Derek licks his lips. “Yeah. I've been wanting you since we put this damned toy in,” he tells Scott.

“Me too,” Scott agrees wholeheartedly as he carefully wraps his fingers around the wide base of the plug and slowly pulls it out.

The plug slides out with an obscene plop, and Derek groans loudly at the loss. Scott chuckles as he places the plug aside before spreading Derek wide and pressing the head of his cock against Derek's hole. “You good?”

Derek nods, licking his lips. “Always, now hurry up,” he tells him, shifting his hips to press Scott's cock inside him.

Scott groans and pushes himself in all the way, bringing Derek's legs around his hips. “So demanding,” Scott murmurs, leaning down to capture Derek's mouth in a kiss as he starts to slowly fuck into him and build a rhythm.

Moaning into the kiss, Derek wraps his arms around Scott's neck and keeps them as close as possible as he rolls his hips up into Scott's thrusts. Scott slides a hand between them to grasp Derek's cock and jerk him off to the rhythm of their thrusts.

Scott breaks the kiss, to catch his breath and rests his forehead against Derek's. “I love fucking you like this,” he admits quietly, his thrusts only stuttering when Derek clenches around him at his words. “I love seeing you fall apart under me. You're so good, Derek.”

Derek moans helplessly underneath Scott, clinging to him as his orgasm builds quickly and coils in the pit of his stomach. “So close,” he murmurs, leaning up for a kiss.

Obligingly, Scott kisses Derek as he jerks him off faster, giving Derek's cock a little twist with each jerk. Derek clenches around him again, coming hard in his hand and against their abdomens. Scott slows his thrusts, ready to pull out when Derek stops him.

“Keep going,” he tells Scott. “Just pull out when you need to come.”

Scott nods, at a loss for words. He resumes his rhythm before kissing Derek senseless. It only takes a few more thrusts before Scott pulls out, and Derek takes Scott's cock in hand, jerking him off until he comes on Derek's belly.

With a contented sigh, Scott flops on the bed next Derek, listening to the sound of Derek's breathing as he basks in the afterglow. A few moments into the silence, Derek breaks it with a chuckle. Scott turns his head to glance over at Derek with a quizzical look.

“Stiles just left,” Derek tells him as he stretches out a bit on the bed. “He stayed the whole time, you know.”

Scott blinks, a flush creeping to his cheeks. “Oh? Uhh, I was too...preoccupied to notice,” he says then frowns. “Wait, why did you notice?”

“I've been a werewolf all my life; I notice everything,” Derek states with a half shrug. “Though, can't believe you didn't notice. He wasn't very good at covering up the sounds he made when he jerked off.”

“Ah,” Scott replies, choking on his words. “That's...kinda weird. I mean, I didn't think- ...I should probably talk to him...”

“Probably,” Derek agrees as he grabs the box of tissues on the bedside table to clean himself up, but when he finds them lacking, he grimaces and rolls off the bed instead. “I'm taking a shower. Join me?”

Scott takes a moment to adjust for the abrupt change of subject before nodding and getting off the bed too. “Should we talk about Stiles, though? I mean, it wasn't weird for you that he was out there?”

“Not really,” Derek replies, taking Scott's hand into his and giving it a squeeze. “He can do what he wants. Just figure out if you're okay with it.”

“Yeah...” Scott murmurs, smiling at his hand entwined with Derek's. “Okay, I'll talk to him about it later. Shower time now.”

With that, Scott led Derek to the bathroom and into the shower to clean up before heading back to bed for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
